Acceptance
by Nashvillefan
Summary: This is a Deacon and Megan one shot. I wanted to do a story with his musings on their relationship. The idea especially struck me last week when he said the line, "It really doesn't bother you, does it?" This made me wonder how he is pushing his feeling for Rayna away to be with this woman, and why. Enjoy!


So I decided to write a Deacon and Megan one shot. After last week's episode when she said that she wasn't intimidated by Rayna, it gave me the idea for this one. It may not be a favorable story, but give it a review :)

East Nashville  
Deacon led Megan in the front door. It was still new and he didn't like comparing her to Rayna. But at the back of his mind he couldn't help it. It had been the same with Stacy. It was because of this that he had always been a one and done kind of guy. He never saw much point in trying to build something with someone when his heart and soul belonged to another woman.

But Megan was different. She had lost her husband. She understood the heartbreak from loss. The kind that consumed you, ate you up inside, made you long for something you wouldn't get back. It was because of this connection that he found it easy to fall into something with her.

"You know, I used to think polo was just a bunch of guys riding around on horses, hitting a ball. Turns out I was right," he said, chuckling as he looked at the program.  
"Well thank you for coming. And thank you for coming to dinner," Megan said, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
Turning in her arms, he smiled at her, "I had fun."  
"And you got to catch up with your old pal Luke Wheeler."  
"That's true, I did."  
"And Rayna."  
"Yup."  
"But it seemed like you took me away from her pretty quickly. Like you were a little bit uncomfortable."  
"Nope," he said turning away abruptly.  
"I'm not intimidated by her Deacon. You two have a past, you have a daughter. You're going to be a part of each other's lives."  
Deacon gave a sigh of relief. Megan was standing here accepting him for what he had to offer, understanding his baggage, and embracing it.  
"It really doesn't bother you, does it?"  
"As you would say, nope."  
"You wanna spend the night?" He asked, closing the distance between them.  
"Like I did last night?"  
"Yup." He smiled, looping his arms around her waist.

He hesitated for a moment, thinking about how different this was than his past with Rayna. This was just easy. There was nothing complicated about it. There was no all or nothing incentive. Instead they were enjoying each other's company, and having really good sex. It wasn't mind blowingly monumental, the way it was with Rayna. Instead it was new, and they were still learning each other's bodies. It was an exploration. But it was still really good, and it was still fun.

Then her lips met his. He kissed her hungrily. Their tongues met and he explored her mouth. It was so different, she didn't take control of his mouth, she was tentative and reserved. He was still learning what drove her crazy. But he wanted to see her let go with him. Slowly, he ran his hands down her back, he cupped her ass, lifting her off the ground. He spun around, settling onto the couch, as she straddled his lap.  
Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she brought her mouth to his. Slowly, he pushed her dress from her shoulders and slid it down her sides. As it pooled at her waist, his mouth left hers and trailed down her neck as his calloused hands cupped her breasts through her bra. As he massaged her, she let out a pleasant sigh. After he planted several more kisses along her neck and shoulders, he pulled back to look at her, stopping his ministrations. Her eyes darted open when she registered that he had stopped.

"What's wrong?" She asked, tracing the stubble on his jaw.  
"You're not in the courtroom ya know?" He stated with a smirk.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Well, you just seem to be holding back."  
"With the sex?"  
"Yeah. I mean, don't get me wrong. It's definitely good-"  
She shot him a look as she raised an eyebrow at him, not impressed with the way this conversation was going.  
"Not what I mean. It's great. You are great. But, what can I do to see you let go?" He asked, running his hands up her thighs, under the edge of her dress. He continued his movement until his thumbs brushed along the apex of her thighs. This caused her breath to hitch.  
"What did you have in mind?" She asked, leaning in for a kiss, "Consider me at your mercy."  
"Good," he said with a devious grin, "stand up."  
Looking at him questioningly, she stood up.  
"I want to watch."  
"Watch what?"  
"You undress," he said giving her a wicked grin.

She raised an eyebrow at him and gave a nod of agreement. Slowly, she pushed her dress past her hips and stepped out of it as it pooled at her feet. Standing before him in her black lace bra and thong, she reached behind her for the bra clasp.

"Slowly," he instructed, watching her hands glide along her skin.

Once her bra was un clasped, she slowly pulled it down her arms. As she pulled it off, she twirled it on her finger before tossing it at him. He smirked in response. Standing before him in just her heels and panties, she walked over to him, straddling his lap once more. Slowly she undid the buttons on his shirt. Then her fingers found his belt. He shrugged his shirt off as her hands slipped inside of his boxers. Her touch was commanding this time, and he smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. His hands caressed her ass as she ground her hips into him. Then they found their way up her thighs and inside her panties. His lips then made a hot trail across her neck and chest.

After a few minutes like this, she stood once more, stepping out of her panties, seductively before reaching for the waistband of Deacon's pants and boxers. He lifted his hips as she eased them down. Then very quickly she was back on his lap. Deacon groaned as they connected. It was so different and that was exactly what he needed. They moved together, finding a rhythm. Deacon worked one hand into her hair, hungrily bringing her lips to his. His other arm looped around the small of her back, pulling her down against him with force. She gasped at the sharpness of his movements.

As she reached her peak, his name rolled off of her tongue as she threw her head back, digging her nails into his shoulders. As Deacon found his release, there was not any name on his mind. Not Rayna's thankfully, but not Megan's either, so he settled for the next best thing.

"Oh baby," he called, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

While he may have been fighting to keep Rayna off his mind, he was satisfied. And by the look on her face, so was she. After they both came down from their high, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Setting her on the edge, he pulled her heels off and nudged her up to the pillows. Crawling in beside her, he pulled the blankets up around them. Megan rolled to her side and scooted back against his chest. He smiled, snuggling against her, looping an arm around her waist.

"I liked seeing that side of you ya know," he whispered against her neck.  
"Really? Well, I admit, I liked letting lose with you," she rolled to her back and smiled up at him.  
"Good. Because it was very sexy," he grinned, leaning in to kiss her once more.  
"Next time you're the one stripping for me though," she said with a chuckle, kissing him once more before rolling back to her side.  
"Goodnight babe," he murmured against her neck.  
"Night."

Deacon smiled. He was content. Megan accepted that he had a complex history. She accepted that Rayna was a part of him, a part of his heart. He just hoped that they could keep things like this. And that she wouldn't notice that they had yet to have sex in his bed. The shower, the couch, the kitchen counter, those had all been fair game. But he wasn't ready to take that step in this bed yet. However, for now it seemed to be working. They were happy, they were content. And for now that was enough.


End file.
